1. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art high voltage generating circuits of television receivers have hitherto comprised so-called pulse rectifying systems in which the resonant frequency in a flyback transformer is selected to be higher than the horizontal sweep frequency of 15.75 KHz, that is, for example, about 50 KHz. This flyback transformer generates a high voltage narrow width pulse of horizontal period which is peak-value-rectified by a rectifier circuit consisting of a diode. Such prior art pulse rectifying systems have the drawback that when the high voltage load current increases, the high voltage is greatly lowered since the angle of current flow of the diode in the rectifier circuit is quite small and the regulation is inferior.
Further, there has been considered such a system that the high voltage pulse is converted into a sine-wave voltage by using a resonant circuit which is tuned to the vicinity of the horizontal frequency, and this sine-wave voltage is rectified by a rectifier circuit consisting of a diode to obtain the high voltage. According to the sine-wave rectifying system, the angle of current flow of the diode in the rectifier circuit becomes wider than that of the pulse rectifying system and the regulation of the high voltage is slightly improved. However, even in the sine-wave rectifying system, there is the fear that when the high voltage load current is changed, the resonant frequency of the resonant circuit will also be changed, and hence the high voltage will be varied.
The present device comprises a high voltage generating circuit as shown in FIG. 1, in which the high voltage will not be varied even when the load is varied.
2. Field of the Invention:
The field of art to which this invention pertains is high voltage generating circuits for the anode of color television receivers and in particular to circuits designed to improve voltage regulation.